Nahman Jayden of the BTA
by I'msodonewithtripto
Summary: This is a story of how Norman Jayden (of the FBI) finds himself in the world of RWBY. How? I don't know... What will become of him? Will he find love? Probably not, but you never know. (This is my first fic, so any criticism is quite appreciated. Have fun)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

We start our story with the ending of another. The story of Shaun Mars, a child who against all odds, survived his encounter with the Origami Killer. It was thanks to three brave heroes, Ethan Mars, a loving father with nothing left to lose, Madison Paige, a journalist determined to help Ethan every step of the way while searching for the killer, and Norman Jayden, an FBI agent amongst dirty cops determined to find the truth and clear Ethan's name. We will be following the his story after the events of the Origami Case.

**Location: Washington D.C., FBI HQ**

The smell of coffee and smoke clouded the room. A desk sat between two men, one young, one old. The silence was thick, seemingly impossible to cut as if something unbelievable happened. It was until the older man spoke up through the silence.

"You sure you want to do this ? You have a promising career ahead of you, your work on the Origami case was outstanding. Think of the fame you've acquired. You're a hero Norman!" After much revaluation of his thoughts and came up with a response. "I never took the case to gain fame or be recognized as a hero sir, I wanted to help those who couldn't be helped." He remembered all the times he tried his best to restrain his less than cooperative partner, Carter Blake and how he put people's lives in jeopardy just to close the case. Norman never really hated anyone, he didn't have the time for hate, but damnit Carter Blake was a close one. "Well I should've known better than to sway your decision, you're as stubborn as a mule I'll say."He chuckled slightly masking his sorrow, Norman Jayden was one of his best and most determined agents in Washington, it was a shame to see him go. "Well I won't keep you waiting, hand in your badge and you are dismissed." "What about my ARI?" Jayden was confused, it wasn't like the boss to forget details. "Keep it, it's outdated anyway and it's connection with our database is already severed. Think of it as a memento." "Err thank you sir." 'Should I tell him about- no. I can handle it, no need to alarm anybody. Besides I don't need it anymore.' After a firm handshake, Norman left.

**Location: Washington D.C., Some hotel**

Norman dropped his suitcase, loosened his tie, and flopped onto his temporary bed exhausted by the day's events. He stayed like that for a few minutes, until he sat up and dug out his wallet. 'My cash and credit card should be enough to hold out for a few months, but still...' he got up and started packing up his belongings. He was heading back home to Boston tomorrow. He looked at his suitcase, it busted open when he dropped it and all it's contents spilled across the floor, including a tube filled with a light blue liquid, which rolled out touching his shoes. Also on the floor was the ARI, bringing Jayden to a cold sweat. He felt an all too familiar feeling. Temptation. 'Just once, I can control it. I mean I am bored, I could play Tank Wars, yeah a good round of Tank Wars sounds swell right about now.' After putting everything else away he reached down and grabbed the glasses that glew a faint blue. As he was about to take a trip to his fictional bar a bright light shone in the middle of his room blinding him. And like that, he was gone.

**Location: Remnant, Vale**

It was a beautiful night, the air was crisp, the moon shined bright between the granite colored clouds, and everything was quiet except for the soft rumble of the city's nocturnal life, which was soon accompanied with the sound of glass shattering. A small dust shop was currently in the process of being robbed by one of Vale's most notorious thieves, the bowler hat wearing, trenchcoat suited, silver tongued ginger named Roman Torchwick, who is currently reviewing his latest masterpiece. The clerk however was more focused on not dying to take notice of what had the criminal grinning from ear to ear. He had made the perfect robbery, no signs of a break in nor struggle, no witnesses, the alarms were disabled, no stupid red cloaked teenagers hanging out in the back, and it was all completely silent... that was until one of his goons (probably Tom) went and broke a display case, of course he did take some precautions hence the alarms. He had nearly every possibility of interruption removed, unless someone heard that glass break or say, someone teleports out of nowhere and crashes into every other display case, Torchwick laughed a bit at the notion of the latter possibility, that was until a bright light filled the room as both someone and a briefcase seemingly teleported above the counter... made out of display cases. Jayden got up to see where he ended up. "What the hell?" He was surrounded by a bunch of sharply dressed gentlemen equipped with guns and batons who looked quite perturbed. Amidst the confusion, the clerk ran out the back of the store, causing the distraction Norman needed to break for the front of the store. "Son of a grimm! Things were going so well too. Tom, go after this mystery man, Kyle, I need you to keep Tom from breaking him, I want to interrogate him later. EVERYONE ELSE, FINISH UP PACKING AS MUCH DUST AS YOU CAN! THE BULLHEAD IS ON IT'S WAY!"

It didn't take long for the two thugs to catch up and corner Jayden in an alley. 'Think Norman think, you've handled a crazed killer wielding a katana unarmed before, these two shouldn't be too difficult.' He scanned his surroundings for something of u-oh look a pipe. All the while, Tom pulled out his pistol and was immediately interrupted by Kyle, "We can't kill him! We need him alive for things I guess." "Fiiine, didn't want blood on my suit anyway." They both pulled out their batons and rushed Jayden. Suprised by the rash tactic, Norman backed up tripping over a can. He looked up to see a thug ready to bash his brains in, when all of the sudden time slowed down, although confused he took the opportunity to counter the swing with his pipe, he then proceeded to kick him in the shins bringing the behemoth down to his level allowing him to get a clean strike to his face with the pipe, knocking Tom unconscious. Remembering that he had a pistol he quickly used the body as a shield while unholstering the gun from the other man's belt. Kyle, seeing Tom being used as a shield, continued his onslaught of blows, each one hitting Tom. Jayden pushed the well battered Tom on top of the much smaller Kyle. Kyle, whilst trying his absolute hardest to not be crushed by his 'friend' found out what being struck to the back of his head by a baton feels like. The answer? Probably not too swell.

"Ha, I actually kicked ass, usually it's my ass that gets kicke-" He was interrupted by time suddenly slowing down, however he didn't react quick enough to dodge the red blur. "Shit!" It knocked both of them into some trash bins, that's when he noticed what or better yet who the blur was.. 'A teenager, 16 years old maybe, has short, black hair with what seems to be red highlights. Odd, last time I checked kids can't run that fast.' He was broken out of his analytical stupor with an attempted kick to his head, luckily time slowed and he was able to roll out of the way. 'I gotta defuse this situation' "Calm down! I'm with the FBI." "You're gonna put bees in my eyes?! I WON'T LET YOU SUSPICIOUS SUIT MAN!" 'Damn my accent' His accent wouldn't be his only problem though, the girl proceeded to reach behind her and pull out a gigantic scythe. "What the fuck?! Is that a scythe?" "Yeah, it's also a gun." 'God damn, okay time for plan B.' Norman reached for his newly obtained gun and aimed it at the girl... well that would've happened if a black ribbon didn't wrap around his hand forcing him to drop the gun. 'Son of a bitch! Okay, running, running seems like a good idea.' He attempted to run only to be interupted by the fact that his feet were frozen to the ground. "...How?" He looked up to see a busty yellow cladded woman with . Said woman proceeded to punch him in the face knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Location: Remnant, Vale, same alleyway**

Police sirens have occupied the once silent night after a dust robbery took place right under their noses. Policemen were scattered all over the crime scene looking for clues that would hint at where the culprits headed, they did fine a few goons knocked out courtesy of the students of Beacon.

"We found another one!" Yelled an officer, proceeding to rouse the semi conscious man from his stupor. "Ah geez, my everything hurts." '... Where am I? Oh yeah alleyway... Oh! An officer!' "Hey! A little help here, please?"

"Gahhh! Sonofa- one of them is awake! Freeze! You're under arrest for suspicion of the theft of the contents of this dust shop!"

"Woah woah, calm down I'm with the FBI we're on the same side." 'Who'd steal dust?'

The officer scoffed a bit after hearing this."Okay, if you're going to even attempt to trick a police officer do make sure to come up with a more convincing acronym, we all know that FBI stands for Fantastic Bowling on Ice, dummy. Now hands to where I can see them."

"First of all, I think you're thinking of curling, second of all, I'm telling you I'm part of the government pal."

"Mmmm nope, if you were you'd be in uniform. Now sir, please you're only digging yourself a deeper hole so please hands to where I can see them."

"Read my lips, pal! I've been having one hell of a week, now if you excuse me I'm going to speak to your superior about this!"

He was cut off by a sudden jolt of electricity incapacitating him.

"And let you make a break for it? I'm not taking that chance."

**Location: Remnant, Vale, Norman's Cell**

At the local jailhouse, we find our favourite Sudo-Bostonian waking up... again.

"Ughh, where am- am I in jail?" A few takes of his surroundings confirmed that he is indeed in jail. "*sigh* goddamnit." He noticed a guard sleeping on the job across his cell.

'... will I ever see some proper police etiquette? Well at least I have some time alone to think over my current situation. First of all, where am I? The area didn't look like Washington. Second of all, how'd I get here? And finally, what do I do now?' He spots a magazine resting across the hall seemingly in reach. He was barely able to reach it. 'Well hopefully this will answer one of my questions'

Norman skimmed through the articles of clothing and accessories. 'The kingdom's top jacket designers? Huh, these don't look half bad, ooh here we are. Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Minstrel? Never heard of those places. Ah, an advertisement! Vytal festival? Fighting tournament? "The four kingdom's best huntsmen duke it out in the Amity Colosseum" Just where the hell am I? I'd better wait till morning if I can try my luck with my phone call.'

And with that he slid the magazine to roughly the same position, and laid down on his bed, slowly but surely falling back to sleep.

"Hey!" ... "Hey! Wake up, your breakfast is here!" With a that, Jayden was awoken from his nap.

"Hmmm? Oh right, this wasn't a dream or some weird ARI induced hallucination. Umm hey, sir? I haven't had my one phone call yet, may I use the phone?"

"Oh yeah, here hold on a second, kay?" The guard proceeded to open the cell and cuff Jayden. "Alright, make it quick, my break starts pretty soon and I want to make the most of it."

"Uh, yeah sure just could you bring me a phonebook? I'm terrible with numbers."

"You talk funny, I like you and since I like you I'm gonna grab ya your phonebook. Heh, 'numbahs'." It didn't take long for Norman to get ahold of the book, skimming through it he was met with an uncomfortable yet obviously conclusion.

'I don't recognize any of these numbers... well I can at least hope someone will understand my situation.' He reskimmed the book looking for any familiar names until he stopped at B. 'Beacon? That's that school training for the tournament right? This is my chance or 'beacon' of hope to get me out of this place.' He dialed the number for the headmaster's office.

*Ring* no answer

*Ring* no answer

*Ri-"Hello? This is Professor Ozpin speaking." ..."Uh, hey, listen I know this probably won't concern you being a headmaster and all, but I have no other options, you've got to help me. My name is Norman Jayden, I don't know where I am, I just ended up in the middle of this weird store that sells dust for whatever reason, fought off two what seemed to be mobsters, was tackled by a teenager at speeds I don't think is humanly possible which by the way had a giant scythe which was also a gun, now I am now in jail which is weird because I'm part if the FBI which apparently now stands for something else entirely, and my hands are shaking not sure if thats nerves or the tripto."

... "Funny enough, a one of my students have reported about and I quote "A crazy man who wanted to stick bees in my eyes." Did you pull a gun on her?"

"Yes! She had a giant scythe that could probably rip me to shreds."

"Fair enough, however, I won't know how to judge you until we meet face to face. My assistant shall pick you up in two minutes. Gather your things. Goodbye." *click*

'... well then, that went well. But two minutes? How the hell is he supposed to-'

"I'm here to pick up a certain Nahman Jayden. The bail is being paid for by Beacon Academy."

Then an officer came in and addressed Jayden. "Today's your lucky day pal, you're free to go."

"Uh, Thanks." 'How the? Well time to go grab my things. Jacket, ARI, glove,triptocaine, I think I can leave the pistol, probably won't need it. ... wow I have nothing.'

He took his belongings and entered the lobby.

In the lobby stood a blonde woman who's appearance screamed authority. Be it her posture, the stern look on her face, and the fact that she's holding a riding crop.

"Ah, you must be *clears throat* Nahman Jayden?"

"Yes, just Jayden is fine Miss..."

"Goodwitch, alright we will waste no more time. Lets go."

"Alright. Which vehicle are we takin-"

A flash of light blinds Norman as he's hit with nausea.

**Location: Remnant, Vale, Ozpin's Office**

"Gah! What the?" 'Don't throw up, don't throw up.'

"Thank you Glynda, so you're Nahman Jayden."

"Please, everybody calls me Jayden. Also thanks for bailing me out."

Before Norman was a silver haired man, yet he didn't seem too old. He also had this aura of calmness and wisdom around him, then Jayden eyes what was in Ozpin's hands. In his hands was one of the few things Norman loved, java.

'I could go for a good cup of java. Hopefully they have better quality than the station's back in Philly, focus Jayden! Answers now java later.'

"That is not a problem Mr. Jayden. Shall I ask how'd you end up in the middle of a dust robbery?"

"Uh, I kind of just appeared there... maybe teleported? Apparently that's a thing here."

"Hmm. Where are you from?"

"Washington sir, which from what I gathered doesn't exist here."

"Interesting, I heard you mention that you were part of the FBI, what is it and what is your position?"

"FBI stands for Federal Bureau of Investigation, the government used it to help solve difficult or peculiar cases if the local law enforcement couldn't handle it, and I 'was' a specialist in criminal profiling."

"Was? You quit?"

"Yeah, after a certain case almost killed me in more than a few very close calls, I needed a break from it all."

"What's in your pocket? You seem to be fidgeting it quite a lot."

'What? I was? Oh no, not now!'

In Norman's pocket was a vile, filled with a certain drug called Triptocaine. Jayden pulled it out, attempting to keep his hand from shaking.

"Strange, I haven't seen any dust like this before. Where'd you get it?"

"Uh, it's not dust, it's umm actually my medication for my um allergies... to cats."

'He didn't buy it there's no way he bought it.'

"You don't have to lie to me, Jayden. If you don't want to disclose what it is just say so, we all have our little secrets."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, on to our debt."

"Wait, debt?"

"But of course, you didn't think you'd get out of jail with paid bail scott free did you?"

"Fair point, but I have no money on me."

"That's why you're to teach my students in the way of profiling. It'd be beneficial for them to know when and where criminals will strike again. Of course, all of your pay will go directly to your debt. I shall arrange a room in the student's dorm while you're here. Lucky for you there's one available in the first year's dorm."

"Wait, slow down. I may specialize in profiling but I don't believe I can teach that to a bunch of kids!"

"Oh? Would you rather be locked up in prison? I doubt you'll come across a better chance for freedom than this."

"Okay okay I'll teach."

"Brilliant, here's a map of the campus. You can make yourself comfortable in your new home while I arrange you a classroom. You'll start tomorrow. Have a nice day "

"Um, thank you... boss"

After taking the map Norman heads to the elevator and rides to the ground floor. Meanwhile Glynda approaches Ozpin.

"I can't believe you're actually buying that man's story, giving him a job here no less he doesn't even know what dust is."

"Patience Glynda, I want to see if what he says is true. I do find it odd how he doesn't know something as basic as dust, but do not worry. The security provided by Ironwood will hopefully incline him not to try anything."

"I guess so, but what about team RWBY? From what I gathered, they're the ones who interrupted the robbery. Won't they recognise him?"

"Perhaps, let's hope they can set aside the misunderstanding and learn from what has to offer."

"I hope so too. Ozpin. I hope so too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Location: Vale, Beacon Academy, Courtyard**

After what seemed liked an eternity, Norman finally navigated his way out of the main building and into the courtyard.

'The students should be having breakfast right about now, I should be able to make it to my room without any interferences.'

He spoke to soon however, he nearly collapsed as he felt an all to familiar feeling of the dreadful combination of nausea, tremors, vertigo, shaky hands, and much more, he's suffering through withdrawal.

'Th-the withdrawal symptoms are getting pretty bad. I haven't even used, ergh, the .. ARI yet. Alright, I can handle it, just n-need to cool off.'

The tripto was his pocket and his body was begging for use. Cupping his hands over his face attempting to block out the urge. He needed an alternative, now! Norman looked around the courtyard, at least no one would see him like this. That's when he spots the fountain. He was about to reconsider what he was about to do, but a splitting headache said otherwise.

'The s-symptoms are worsening, I've gotta act now.'

Norman made a mad dash to the fountain, well more like a hasty stumble to the fountain, and stuck his head into the water.

"Gah-*cough* that's cold!"

Norman slumped at the base of the fountain.

After a few minutes of recovering from the sudden wave of cold and drying off he stood back up.

'O-okay, I'm feeling slightly better, cold but better. Now then, where are the dormitories?'

**Location: Vale, Beacon Academy, Dorms**

Jayden eventually made his way to the dormitories, until he realized something, he didn't know what room he's in.

'Okay, let's think about what Ozpin said. He mentioned my room being in the First year student's dorm, and it was the only one available. All I have to do is find the last room in this building and then theoretically I should have my room. Problem solved.'

It took Norman a good 15 minutes of wandering the halls, floor after floor, until he finally reached, what he hoped would be an unlocked dorm room that he will occupy for the time being.

'... locked, of course it is. It seems I need a keycard if I want to get inside.'

Sighing, Norman was about to turn back and ask his new boss for the key when he heard the sound of heels clicking through the hallway. Sure enough it was Goodwitch holding what seemed to be a strange looking phone.

"Oh, hello Ms. Goodwitch. I was about to head back to ask about how I can get inside my room here."

Goodwitch sighed, "Ozpin forgot to give you your scroll." She hands him the phone like object.

"Your scroll will act as a key to access your room along with the lecture hall where you'll be teaching, pushing the button will open the screen, where you can make calls, check your schedule for the year, it contains your ID, it also keeps check on your aura, an-"

"Wait, aura?"

"You're really not from around here are you? Well, I'll have to give you a brief summary since my classes are about to start. Aura is the essences of one's soul, it can guard you from attacks that would've been fatal, and honestly you shouldn't need to worry about it since you most likely haven't unlocked it yet. Now if you please I've got to go. Good day."

And with that she turned and briskly walked back down the hall. Leaving Norman with more questions than before. He looked down to the scroll.

"Well at least I can enter my room."

And that he did, the room was your standard Beacon dorm room, four beds in the back, a bathroom to the left, a few mini bookshelves, paintings, and chairs here and there, and a desk to the right.

Norman walked in and paced around for a minute.

"Hmmm, I've been in far worse, heh reminds me of my college years. Well then, time to redecorate."

Rubbing his hands together he began to clear the right wall of it's painting and bookshelf, he needed more space. He swept the desk of it's contents, dropping them to the floor, save for the desk lamp which he unplugged and placed it on the miniature bookshelf, he didn't want to start a fire. He pulled a chair over and sat down at the desk, satisfied with his handiwork. He snapped back from the chair realizing what he was doing.

He was clearing a way for ARI.

'No, I just had an episode, I don't need the ARI! I've pushed my luck too much back in Philadelphia, and now look at me, relying on it like the damn addict I am... But if I'm supposed to teach those kids anything, certainly I'd need it, 5 minutes won't hurt.'

Holding the glasses in his hands use to not bother him in the slightest, but ever since the Origami case he's been seeing things, things that belonged in the ARI, that's when he realized what was becoming of him.

The man was stuck between two addictions. The ARI, which gave him a convenient way to do his job and relieve his unbearable boredom, but it came with dangerous side effects, then there was triptocaine which eased those harmful effects. Putting him in a numb, loopy state, however taking too much can be lethal, which wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't addicted to it.

The temptation was too much for Jayden as he slipped the glasses on.

...

...

Dark. Everything was dark. Confused (and slightly irritated), he took them off. He then remembered that the ARI was disconnected from the FBI's database a few days ago. Also the fact he was in a different universe might have played a part in it... then it dawned on him.

'I'm... in a different universe... and I'm stuck here.'

It was a heavy thought which made him slump over his desk. To be fair, he didn't know many people outside his colleagues, and occasional partner, but he burnt that bridge as soon as he quit. Still the concept of being thrown in a different universe, dimension even, was a bit unnerving. This left one question, well there were many questions but this one stood out as the prevalent one.

'How? How did I get here?'

The last thing he remembered was reaching for the ARI, then he ended up in, from what he's gathered, Remnant.

'The ARI... I need to reactivate it. It's my only lead on what happened back in my hotel room. But for now I should really worry about what's going on now, I'm now a teacher. To be honest, not my first choice as a rebound job. Let's check out my schedule.'

Pulling out his newly acquired scroll from his pockets, he checked it out. Swiping his finger across the screen he finally found his schedule.

'Hmmm, there's a presentation in the amphitheater I'm required to attend to in an hour. Probably to introduce and explain to the students why I'm going to be teaching them so late in what I believe to be their second semester. Well I might as well head there now, perhaps I can grab a cup of coffee on my way.'

With that he took the ARI and placed it in his breast pocket, his scroll in the opposite one, and he left the room trying his hardest to ignore the stray maple leaf fluttering in a nonexistent wind in the corner of his eye.


End file.
